Song Drabbles
by salmon000001
Summary: A few short drabbles to songs on my Ipod. Mixed genres.
1. Set the Fire to the First Bar

I've seen a few people doing these song drabbles so I thought I'd give it a shot.

* * *

_Snow Patrol- Set Fire to the First Bar_

Jane lay gasping for air on the cold floor in the bar. Blood seeped from the hole in his side and he felt himself slipping away; the only thought running through his mind was that finally he would be able to see his wife and daughter again.

The bar was on fire and the windows had shattered; a huge lump of glass had pierced his side. But he didn't mind. Being in the bar had only depressed him hearing all the happy people laughing, even if it was only because they had consumed a little too much alcohol. The noises around him faded away and he found himself strangely at peace. He wasn't a religious or superstitious person but he could feel it, in his body, in his bones, in his heart; he would see them again. It was his last thought as he slipped away into the black.


	2. Running Up That Hill

Yes I know there are other versions of the song but this one's my favorite.

* * *

Placebo- Running Up That Hill

If I could only make a deal with God and get him to swap our places. Jane stared up at the face on his wall and thought about his family. He would do anything to have swapped places with them; he had insulted Red John he should have been the one to pay with his life, not them. They would be able to be happy again; his daughter would grow up, go to college, and while his wife would grieve for him, she was a gentle soul and would move on.

Unlike him. The life he was living now was consumed by revenge and guilt and grief. It would be a good trade God, he thought, two happy lives for his miserable one. He received no reply.


	3. Happy Endings

Happy Endings- Mika

Rigby surreptitiously looked up and glanced over at Grace who, although appearing to do her work was also acutely aware of the fact that he was looking at her. It wasn't that last nights kiss had been a mistake, defiantly not, she'd kissed back. It was after that things had been a bit of a problem. Grace was a stickler for regulations and the rules, and she'd been adamant that they could never have a relationship while they were both on the same team, it would compromise their objectivity. She said she didn't want to transfer and didn't think he did either.

Personally, he didn't see how being in a relationship would change anything in the team. He still felt what he felt, and she still felt what she felt, the only difference was that they were hiding their feelings instead of sharing them, which wasn't particularly emotionally healthy. Each time they shared a moment, (like the one last night at his house, or the one in the bathroom when they'd almost kissed) they both revelled in it, wanting to make it last forever, but when something broke the moment it snapped them both back to reality. Maybe when one of them eventually changed job, they could make something of what they had.

But for now, their love story had no happy ending.


	4. Clarity

Clarity-John Mayer

* * *

"Come on Patrick," the woman sighed, you promised you'd come to the park with us today,

"Yes," the young girl said, "Pretty please Daddy, she said pulling a sad face. His eye flicked between them. Finally he sighed.

"Fine then, how can I deny my two favourite girls?"

They filled a basket with food and walked to the large park a few blocks down, the little girl running ahead, urging the adults to hurry up. When they finally reached the park Patrick's daughter ran straight to the swings. The family spent a perfect afternoon at the park, laughing and smiling, one of those days when everything just goes right. Watching their little girl in the park, Patrick and his wife decided they wanted another child and it was almost impossible for him to keep the grin of his face.

He didn't know that tomorrow his family and his dreams would be dead.


	5. Ender Will Save Us All

Ender Will Save Us All- Dashboard Confessional

* * *

Lisbon was frustrated with Jane. Not that that was a particularly unusual experience, whenever he did whatever he liked it was usually her who had to clean up the mess. But not this time. This time the problem was recently she'd found herself… _liking _him. Liking the cheeky, disobedient streak in him.

But she knew the thing that he wanted…thing that he needed the most was something she could never let happen. She couldn't allow him to kill Red John; she couldn't make herself see it as right. But she wanted to give it to him anyway; she wanted to give him what he needed. And she knew he didn't feel the same way about her. He still wore his wife's ring for goodness sake, but somehow, along the way she had got wrapped up in him and she was finding it hard to untangle herself.


	6. Time and Space

_Time and Space- The Accidental_

* * *

Patrick Jane cradled his new born son in his arms. If someone had said to him 8 years ago that he would be married again and have a family, he would have snorted derisively at them. The number choices and paths that he could take had seemed so few but although he had made mistakes and lost people, he now realised that his life was not over. Still time to change and time to mend. He had been consumed by rage and grief and none of the counsellors or psychologists had been able to make him open up again. But one smart stubborn lady had persisted so sure that he still had a future, that he was still worthy of life.

He felt more like himself now that he ever had been before. He wasn't the fake psychic, he wasn't the cocky mentalist he wasn't the grieving widower. He was Patrick Jane truly true to himself. And he thought he finally understood. He was a part of everything, and there were so many things he still had to look forward. And he would try to teach his son the same lesson that had taken him 45 years to learn.

To your own self be true; there's nothing more to do.


	7. Can You Tell?

I don't own the Mentalist.

* * *

Can You Tell- Ra Ra Riot

Rigsby stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, for some reason sleep was eluding him. He replayed the all the moments he had ever shared with Grace; the stolen looks, the times where he felt sparks between them, their almost kiss in the bathroom. He felt something for her and he could tell she felt the same. But her mind was set on not giving a relationship a shot; he didn't know what to do to change her mind.

Ever since he had met her she had been depriving him of sleep, how long was he supposed to wait for her? Every time she smiled at him it made him it made his day and he wanted the whole world to know it. But she didn't. It embarrassed her when he showed people he cared. He guessed he could understand that, but it didn't make it anymore pleasant to experience. He had to pretend not to care, because it was what she wanted. This double bed he was lying in seemed cold and too large for just him. He just wanted life to be simple and something would tell him what was the right thing to do.


End file.
